FROM THE DARKEST SIDE
by JUST HAEHYUK
Summary: [CHAPT 4 UP! ]Hidup Hyukjae biasa Saja. Dia anak yang tidak diakui ibunya sendiri, sampai kemudian Ibu nya memintanya berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya, seorang lelaki muda yang begitu berkuasa. Lee Donghae, milyader kaya keturunan Yunani yang menyimpan rahasia kelam yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Hyukjae. REMAKE / HAEHYUK / GS / RnR PLEASE ?
1. Chapter 1

FROM THE DARKEST SIDE

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Aiden Lee

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

Hidup Hyukjae semula biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah anak yang tidak diakui ibunya sendiri, seorang artis ternama yang memilih merahasiakan keberadaannya di depan umum dan membiarkannya dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya.

Sampai kemudian Sooyoung, ibunya memintanya berkenalan dengan calon ayah tirinya, seorang lelaki muda yang begitu berkuasa.

Lee Donghae, milyader kaya keturunan Yunani yang tampaknya menyimpan rahasia kelam yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Hyukjae.

Begitu memasuki rumah calon ayah tirinya itu, ada nuansa gelap yang melingkupi Hyukjae, seolah-olah ada sepasang mata yang selalu mengawasinya sepanjang waktu, berusaha menunggu saat dia lengah untuk menyakitinya.

Dan sikap calon ayah tirinya, yang entah kenapa begitu tampan, muda, kaya, berkuasa dan misterius itupun tampaknya sama sekali tidak membantu Hyukjae untuk memecahkan misteri yang melingkupinya, karena Donghae – sang calon ayah tirinya – tampaknya merahasiakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang cukup gelap dan menakutkan, sesuatu menyangkut Hyukjae dan masa lalunya. Sesuatu yang bisa dengan kejam melukai orang lain demi mencapai tujuan jahatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai.

.

.

Aiden Lee

Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Hyukjae sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak.

Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu.

Lagipula ibunya tak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Hyukjae saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun.

Dan sekarang di usia Hyukjae yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran.

Apalagi Hyukjae selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Hyukjae menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri.

Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya gaun satupun yang baik.

Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian.

Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, Sooyoung, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayahyang mengakuinya.

Sooyoung lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah.

Sejak saat itu Hyukjae dan Sooyoung hanya bertemu saat Sooyoung pulang liburan ke rumah, Hyukjae tidak pernah menganggap Sooyoung sebagai ibunya, selain karena Sooyoung tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Hyukjae orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Hyukjae tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Sooyoung juga tidak peduli.

Hyukjae menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Sooyoung menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Hyukjae untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Sooyoung dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidakberjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Donghae, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Donghae? Dia tahu segalanya...," Sooyoung tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Donghae ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku?

Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya?

Hyukjae menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Sooyoung, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal.

Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta rok selutut yangmembuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dikuncir kuda, tanpa riasan.

Calon suami Sooyoung pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Sooyoung, desah Hyukjae dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Sooyoung tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka.

Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya. Lagipula, Hyukjae tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya.

Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram.

Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Hyukjae belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

.

.

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan.

Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Hyukjae sempat ternganga melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Sooyoung rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Hyukjae segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.5

"Miss Sooyoung?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Hyukjae bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Sooyoung mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat kebelakang, ke arah Hyukjae dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Sooyoung, desah Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Saya Youngwoon, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Donghae sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Sooyoung dan Hyukjae mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Hyukjae terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Sooyoung pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Hyukjae tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu.

Hyukjae tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Sooyoung yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Hyukjae akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat. Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Hyukjae selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang 6ketika pulang ke rumah itu.

Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Youngwoon membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Sooyoung langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat.

"Darling," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Sooyoung, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae.

Dan Hyukjae ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Sooyoung untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya.

Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu.

Hey...

Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha- pengusaha sukses, Lee Donghae selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik.

Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Hyukjae tak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan" tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Sooyoung yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Hyukjae.

"Dan ini pasti Hyukjae,"

Bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Hyukjae menyadari dia ternganga ketika Donghae mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Hyukjae, putri kecilku," Sooyoung berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Hyukjae, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Donghae menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Donghae sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putri seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Donghae saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "Appa" oleh gadis berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.8

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Hae."

Lelaki itu menatap Sooyoung tanpa ekspresi. "Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Sooyoung, Donghae mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa sedikit antipati kepada Donghae, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Sooyoung menoleh pada Hyukjae, "kau ingin ikut Hyukjae-ku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Hyukjae mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Hyukjae mengganggu.

Lagipula Hyukjae juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja,"

Hyukjae tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Donghae tajam.

Kata-kata itu membuat Sooyoung dan Hyukjae sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Donghae sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Sooyoung dan Hyukjae.

Sooyoung dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup.

"Darling, kau salah, Hyukjae tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putrimu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Sooyoung hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Hyukjae lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Hyukjae?" sekali lagi Sooyoung menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hyukjae cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Sooyoung marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan Sooyoung dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam.

"Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arrogant.

"Baiklah Hyukjae, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu" matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Hyukjae perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan gugup.

"Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Sooyoung tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Hyukjae memerah.

Tapi Donghae hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar. "Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu diantara semuanya," kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Sooyoung terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Sooyoung melirik Hyukjae dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Donghae, lalu menggandeng Sooyoung,membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Hyukjae merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu.

Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Hyukjae tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya.

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya.

Hyukjae, gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis itu.

Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu.

Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah.

Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, gadis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama.

Akhirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Hyukjae, ingat itu."

"Kau milikku Hyukjae, ingat itu."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya.

Hyukjae tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi?

Hyukjae mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat…

Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Hyukjae menatap buku di pangkuannya.

Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Hyukjae dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Sooyoung dan Donghae belum juga kembali.

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan. Dengan pelan Hyukjae berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.12

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Hyukjae mendekat ke arah meja kerja Donghae. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Hyukjae mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga.

Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Donghae dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Donghae dan…kakak laki-lakinya?

Hyukjae mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Donghae asli Korea? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli.

Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Hyukjae terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Donghae langsung memegang kedua pundak Hyukjae, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Hyukjae mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Donghae.

"Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Hyukjae tersenyum getir, setidaknya Donghae lebih bahagia darinya.

Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Sooyoung? Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Donghae tetapi Donghae memang datang sendirian.

"Sooyoung menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Donghae, menyadari kebingungan Hyukjae, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Hyukjae.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Hyukjae terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."14

"Oh iya," jawab Hyukjae buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Hyukjae merona.

Donghae menoleh dan menatap Hyukjae. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Hyukjae termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Donghae padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Hyukjae, meninggalkan Hyukjae termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Donghae?

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Donghae memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel.

Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Sooyoung dan Hyukjae menginap di rumahnya selama akhir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Sooyoung. Begitu Hyukjae berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Sooyoung langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama15Donghae sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Donghae menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Sooyoung agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Sooyoung.

Bukan Sooyoung yang diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Donghae langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Donghae dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Sooyoung, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Donghae marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Donghae marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Donghae, "Aku menginginkan Hyukjae, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Donghae tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu.

"Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi?16Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya" sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Sooyoung adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Hyukjae masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Sooyoung? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Donghae sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Sooyoung meremehkan dan menghina Hyukjae secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Donghae mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti gadisku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Hyukjae bukan gadismu."

"Dia akan menjadi gadisku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Hyukjae adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Donghae menggeram marah.

"Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Hyukjae dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Hyukjae terbangun?!"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Donghae mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Donghae, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan.

Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya.

TBC

Saya membawa REMAKE dari Shanty Agatha lagi. Berhubung saya masih Free, jadi saya berencana me REMAKE beberapa Novel mba Shanty Agatha sebelum bulan depan disibukan dengan perkuliahan.

Adakah yg berminat membaca REMAKE Novel ini? :)

18

18

18

18


	2. Chapter 2

FROM THE DARKEST SIDE

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Aiden Lee

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

BAB 2

.

.

.

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Donghae untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Hyukjae di kamarnya. Donghae bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Hyukjae yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya. Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Hyukjae di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur? Donghae harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Hyukjae, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat.

Dia dan Donghae bertolak belakang dalam segala hal.

Donghae cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik.

Licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Donghae katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Hyukjae adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya.

Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hyukjae sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Hyukjae.2

Donghae harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Hyukjae siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Hyukjae, jangan lupakan itu."

.

.

.

Hyukjae bermimpi.

Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka.

Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Hyukjae, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan.

Hyukjae mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Hyukjae mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!3

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Hyukjae, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, disini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Hyukjae kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk disini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka,

"Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."

Hyukjae kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Hyukjae tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Hyukjae langsung panik.

 _Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat!_

Dengan gugup Hyukjae menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hyukjae kecil.

Hyukjae kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian.4

Dengan susah payah Hyukjae berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Hyukjae pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya.

Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Hyukjae kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya.

Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae, dan entah bagaimana Hyukjae seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Hyukjae kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.5

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Hyukjae kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi disini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," ekspresinya berubah kejam.

Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Hyukjae kecil.

 _Lari! Ayo lari!_

Hyukjae berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Hyukjae kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Hyukjae kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Hyukjae kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya.

"Kau terluka," gumam Hyukjae kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah.5

Tanpa diduga Hyukjae kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."

Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Hyukjae dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu?"

"Hyukjae," jawab Hyukjae polos.

Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hyukjae kecil.

"Hyukjae...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Hyukjae dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "..hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."

Hyukjae menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Hyukjae kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Hyukjae kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai.

Buru-buru Hyukjae mengikuti mereka berdua.6

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Hyukjae kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Hyukjae kecil.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Hyukjae kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Hyukjae kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Hyukjae. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya!

Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya? Tatapan mata Hyukjae menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benarjelas.

Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Hyukjae mengenalinya.

"Donghae...?" gumamnya ragu.7

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang

tidak mungkin ditampilkan Darren yang begitu dingin.

"Bukan sayang, panggil aku Aiden."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini. Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Donghae, calon ayah tirinya.

Dengan gugup Hyukjae mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Hyukjae duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang.

Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

Tetapi sesuatu apa? Dengan putus asa Hyukjae mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi.

Benar-benar mimpiyang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Hyukjae membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

" _Kau milikku Hyukjae, jangan lupakan itu..."_

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Hyukjae baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Hyukjae sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.9

"Nona Hyukjae, saya diperintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Hyukjae mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri,"

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Sooyoung sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini. Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Hyukjae, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini... Semua pakaian nona sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu.

Hyukjae ternganga. Di dalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru.

Tidak mungkinkan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Hyukjae berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."10

Hyukjae sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Donghae menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya?

Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama akhir pekan, apakah Donghae tetap berpendapat Hyukjae akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Sooyoung?

Tapi, meskipun Donghae berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Hyukjae memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Sooyoung. Hyukjae mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Sooyoung atas kesalahan ini.

Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Sooyoung pasti tidak akan suka kalau Hyukjae memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Hyukjae termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Hyukjae melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani.11Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya.

Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Hyukjae.

Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Hyukjae lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan.

Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Hyukjae hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Hyukjae makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Hyukjae dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Hyukjae menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.12

Donghae, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Hyukjae, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Hyukjae mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali!

Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada perempuan sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Donghae menelusuri wajah dan leher Hyukjae yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan.

Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Donghae, pikir Hyukjae tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Donghae, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Hyukjae langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Donghae dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu.12

"Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya.

Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Hyukjae sedikit takut dan gelisah.

Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda?

"Bagus," gumam Donghae lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Donghae menyiapkan bajunya? Hyukjae mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Donghae menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Donghae sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Hyukjae menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar13"Tuan Donghae memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Donghae sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Donghae yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi.

Apakah selama ini Donghae menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona."

Hyukjae menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

Indah sekali…

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu.

Gaun itu panjang dibawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan.

Masih termangu, Hyukjae membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Hyukjae yang terurai.

Sementara Hyukjae menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang!

Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Hyukjae yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku.

Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut panjang tergerai sampai bahu.

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Hyukjae tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," matanya mencari-cari, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Donghae kepada saya tadi."

Hah? Kali ini Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya.

Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di kamar ini. Sejenak Hyukjae termangu, lalu teringat pesan Donghae tadi.

Sarapan.

Tadi Donghae bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Donghae dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Hyukjae melangkah ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu menatap Youngwoon lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun.

Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Hyukjae yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Youngwoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Aiden."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Youngwoon, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," jawab Youngwoon, suaranya masih datar.

Aiden tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Donghae... Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Aiden beranjak tepat dihadapan Youngwoon yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Youngwoon cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Aiden dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?"

Aiden tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Youngwoon pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini.

Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah... Kenapa Tuan Donghae tidak muncul-muncul?

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Youngwoon akhirnya.

Aiden terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya,"

Aiden menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Youngwoon tajam, "Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?"Youngwoon mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka.

Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Youngwoon mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Hyukjae bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Aiden muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Youngwoon, dia lalu menatap Youngwoon ramah.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah.

"Te...Terimakasih Tuan Aiden."

Aiden terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas. "Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Youngwoon langsung pucat pasi begitu Aiden mengucapkan hal itu di depannya.

Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Youngwoon kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Aiden pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Aiden, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Aiden terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Youngwoon menatap Aiden dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Aiden mampu, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Aiden memastikan kalau Youngwoon tahu bahwa Aiden mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.17

"Bagus," Aiden tampak puas dengan sikap diam Youngwoon, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Donghae,"

Aiden merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Hyukjae yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap," tiba-tiba Aiden menoleh kepada Youngwoon, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?" Youngwoon langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku..." api di mata Aiden menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Youngwoon makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Aiden memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Youngwoon berdoa, untuk Sooyoung. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Aiden padanya, Youngwoon berharap agar Tuan Donghae bisa membujuk Tuan Aiden untuk membatalkannya.

Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Sooyoung.

.

.

.

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan dimeja, dan belum tersentuh mengernyit, tadi Donghae mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?18

"Kau cantik sekali."

Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Hyukjae hingga Hyukjae langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Donghae yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Donghae berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Hyukjae, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Donghae tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sooyoung di sana.

"Sooyoung tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Donghae tenang.

Lalu mendahului Hyukjae ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Hyukjae duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Donghae membuka percakapan.

"Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Hyukjae mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya... Sooyoung terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Hyukjae tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."18

Donghae ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Hyukjae. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka."

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Sooyoung? Kenapa bukan Mama atau Eomma?"

Donghae bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Hyukjae yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Hyukjae terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Hyukjae berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Donghae tahu bahwa Hyukjae berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Donghae sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Hyukjae, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Sooyoung tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada gadis seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu,"

Donghae langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Hyukjae. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Donghae sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Hyukjae langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."19

Wajah Donghae tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?"

Hyukjae mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Donghae terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan.

Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Hyukjae sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Donghae benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terakhir Donghae tadi...

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Sooyoung terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Sooyoung mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Donghae.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti..

Sooyoung menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Donghae adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Sooyoung sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana.

Saat melihat Donghae pertama kalinya, Sooyoung langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Donghae juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya.

Tentu saja Sooyoung tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Donghae.

Well... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Donghae selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Sooyoung sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas.

Lagipula, bagi Sooyoung, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat. Sooyoung perlu memastikan bahwa Donghae tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti.

Tapi Donghae benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Sooyoung dengan keahliannya yang membuat Sooyoung hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

 _Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku._

Sooyoung bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan.

Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya.

Sooyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Donghae, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Sooyoung melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Donghae.

Donghae pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku. Senyum Sooyoung makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Donghae.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk nona Hyukjae."

Langkah Sooyoung langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Donghae, semua harus yang terbaik untuk nona Hyukjae. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?"

Suara itu... Sooyoung mengernyit, itu suara Youngwoon, kepala pelayan di rumah ini.

Tapi apa Sooyoung tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Hyukjae? Hyukjae?! Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Hyukjae? Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya.

Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Donghae dan memastikan Youngwoon dipecat!

Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Hyukjae.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Sooyoung langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Youngwoon kepdada Donghae, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan!

Ah!Donghae memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Sooyoung berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Donghae lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Donghae dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya.

Donghae pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Sooyoung sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sooyoung mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera-hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Sooyoung telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri.

Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Donghae.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Sooyoung melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam.

Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Sooyoung melangkah menuju kamar Donghae.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Sooyoung memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci.

Apakah Donghae masih di ruang kerjanya? Pikiran itu membuat Sooyoung tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Donghae memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Sooyoung masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Sooyoung mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu laki-laki.

Sooyoung mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini.

Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya.

Dia pasti akan22mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan puas Sooyoung melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Donghae. Langkahnya terhenti. Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Sooyoung membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Sooyoung ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Hyukjae! Ada Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Hyukjae yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Hyukjae yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Hyukjae yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Sooyoung membuka semua album foto itu dan kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Hyukjae sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang! Ada apa ini? Kenapa Donghae punya album foto seperti ini? Tangan Sooyoung mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."23

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Sooyoung, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Donghae ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Sooyoung lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

Menakutkan... Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Sooyoung ketika mendengarkan suara Donghae.

Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

Donghae bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…Dengan sedikit gemetar, Sooyoung mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Donghae... Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt..." masih tetap tersenyum Donghae meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."23

Bibir Sooyoung gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Donghae terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Donghae tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Sooyoung sayang?" Donghae terkekeh pelan.

Sooyoung menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Donghae meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Donghae berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Sooyoung menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Donghae terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Donghae akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang... Kau... bisa... terbunuh" kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Sooyoung mengernyit, Donghae akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Donghae? Apa maksud kata-kata Donghae tadi?

Sooyoung mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Donghae bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau... Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Donghae berkerut seolah berpikir,

"Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," tiba-tiba Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Sooyoung sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Sooyoung.

Otomatis Sooyoung melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Sooyoung? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapi aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya,"

Dahi Donghae berkerut seperti tidak senang – karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? -lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang,

"Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga... Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah...Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm... Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya..."

"Donghae… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Sooyoung terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri.

Kata-kata Donghae yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan!

Donghae menatap langsung ke mata Sooyoung, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Membicarakan apa katamu? Sooyoung, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh."

Donghae sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Sooyoung, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Sooyoung dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Ah… Sooyoung sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Sooyoung pucat pasi, shock... "Apa?"

"Hmmm," Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Donghae,"

Sooyoung mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Donghae sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Sooyoung seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Donghae," lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Sooyoung dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku," gumam Donghae misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Donghae yang keji, entah karena nada suara Donghae, detik itulah Sooyoung sadar kalau Donghae tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Sooyoung berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Donghae menahannya, tiba-tiba Sooyoung menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Donghae, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya,"

Donghae mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Sooyoung, membuat Sooyoung memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak," senyum Donghae tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata Donghae berkilat-kilat senang,

"Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti disitu, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Sooyoung gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Donghae itu.25

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Sooyoung pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Sooyoung mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berakhir dengan cerita, Artis Sooyoung kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu,"

Donghae mengernyit,

"Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih tangga." Senyum mempesona Donghae muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Sooyoung pucat pasi. Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Donghae? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Sooyoung yakin Donghae tidak segan- segan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Donghae," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Sooyoung mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"26

Dengan santai, Donghae mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya dibibir Sooyoung yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Donghae mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Sooyoung tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Sooyoung.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?" Donghae mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Sooyoung,

"Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Donghae… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Aiden, sayang…"

Lelaki dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sooyoung, mata Sooyoung membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Donghae barusan,

"Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?"

Dengan lembut Donghae mengecup dahi Sooyoung, lalu mendorong Sooyoung pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Sooyoung berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!27

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama dibawah.

"Ada kata terakhir?" Donghae terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Donghae melepas ikatan di mulut Sooyoung.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Sooyoung bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan.

Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah.

Donghae sudah mendorongnya!

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Donghae sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Sooyoung masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi…

Sooyoung masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Donghae yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah… Masih hidup?"

Donghae tersenyum, mengamati posisi Sooyoung yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi.

Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya,

"Sooyoung yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Sooyoung penuh rasa humor.

Sooyoung mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali…

Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Sooyoung mencoba menatap Donghae, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut…

Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan... Dan benar kata Donghae tadi, semuanya hilang... Semuanya lenyap...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

FROM THE DARKEST SIDE

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Aiden Lee

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

BAB 3

.

.

.

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Hyukjae.

Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Donghae yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah kearah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?" Donghae melangkah di depan Hyukjae, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Hyukjae menabrak punggungnya,

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Donghae berusaha mencegah Hyukjae menengok, "Jangan lihat."

Tapi Hyukjae sudah terlanjur melihat... di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh.

Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, didagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Hyukjae langsung lunglai, hingga Donghae harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi." Hyukjae lamat-lamat mendengar suara Donghae memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun,

"Panggil dokter!" perintah Donghae lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Hyukjae menghilang.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Donghae."

Lalu Donghae mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Hyukjae dari Donghae sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Sooyoung…." suara Hyukjae menghilang.

Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Hyukjae, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Sooyoung terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku….." suara Donghae tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Hyukjae,"

Hyukjae mengamati kesedihan di mata Donghae dan air mata mengalir dimatanya. Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Sooyoung tetap ibunya, dan Hyukjae masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya.

Sekarang Sooyoung telah tiada, dan harapan Hyukjae seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Hyukjae muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Donghae langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan

.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Hyukjae sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Hyukjae tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Sooyoung ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Youngwoon, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian.

Selain itu semuanya dibersihkan, barang-barang Sooyoung yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak.

Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Donghae mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong- bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang.

Donghae hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Donghae berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam. Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Aiden,

"Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Donghae." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Donghae memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Aiden terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Sooyoung melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Hyukjae sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! " desis Donghae geram.

Aiden mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Donghae… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Hyukjae, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Hyukjae sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku." gumam Aiden sombong.

Donghae menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya,

"Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Hyukjae? Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Aiden tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar,

"Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Donghae, kita berdua" gumamnya puas, membuat Donghae kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Hyukjae, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Hyukjae menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Hyukjae.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Sooyoung, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Donghae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Aiden, membuat tawa Aiden makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Aiden terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Donghae tak bergeming sehingga Aiden terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu," tatapan Aiden berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Sooyoung, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan gadisku."5

"Dia bukan gadismu!" potong Donghae marah.

Aiden menatap Donghae penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum,

"Cemburu Donghae? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Hyukjae dari kejauhan….." tawa Aiden membahana di ruangan itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Hyukjae, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku." Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada.

Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Sooyoung yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu..

Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya." Suara itu membuat Hyukjae terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan disana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Donghae berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Sooyoung, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali disana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Donghae seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin?

Bukankah Sooyoung adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Hyukjae lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Donghae yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" alis Donghae tampak mengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama."7

"Tidak." Suara Donghae berubah, kelam dan gelap.

Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?" Hyukjae mengamati wajah Donghae, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Hyukjae melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Hyukjae menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan,

"Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya..

Laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Aiden.

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Hyukjae, dan Donghae tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Hyukjae.

"Kenapa Hyukjae?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan,

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?"

Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat.

"Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu." Donghae berhenti mendekati Hyukjae, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan."

Donghae berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Hembuskan kabar bahwa Sooyoung memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?" Itu suara Kyuhyun, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Donghae yang sangat setia.9

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Hyukjae tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Donghae tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Donghae menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Hyukjae dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Hyukjae.

Sampai Hyukjae tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Aiden muncul dan menguasainya, Hyukjae tampak ketakutan, Donghae memperhatikan ketika Hyukjae melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Aiden.

Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Aiden.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Aiden tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya."

Donghae menatap Aiden tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Aiden terkekeh mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Aku tidak janji."10

Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Donghae menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

Donghae tidak memiliki Aiden di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Donghae mulai merasakannya.

Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah.

Donghae yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan. Rupanya itulah saat pertama Aiden bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Aiden selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul disaat-saat yang tidak terduga.11

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Donghae selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya...dan semua hal itu, bahkan Donghae tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Donghae kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya.

Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Donghae ada di dekatnya.

Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Donghae kalau Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Aiden berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh.

Donghae melihat bayangan didepannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Aiden." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Donghae, Aiden-lah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Aiden adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.11

Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Donghae tidak mau Aiden lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Donghae lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Aiden dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya.

Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Donghae diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Donghae.

Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Donghae, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Donghae. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Donghae, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Donghae sebelumnya.

Bahkan Aiden-pun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu.

Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Donghae lengah dan Aiden berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Hyukjae.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Aiden semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Aiden memiliki Hyukjae begitu kuat sehingga Donghae sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama.

.

.

.

.

Aiden memasuki kamar Hyukjae, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar perempuan itu.

Hyukjae tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam.

Bagus. Itu berarti Aiden bisa leluasa. Lelaki itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Hyukjae. Bl

Benarkah perempuan ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Hyukjae takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Aiden.

Hyukjae adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Hyukjae waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya.

Aiden saat itu sudah siap membunuh Hyukjae. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata.

Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol... tetapi menyentuh hati Aiden yang gelap.

Dan di hari itu, Aiden menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Hyukjae. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Hyukjae. Gadis itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat.

Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Donghae dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Aiden menunduk dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Hyukjae tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh.

Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Hyukjae, menyentuh buah dadanya, dan meremasnya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya.

Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, Aiden hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu.

Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada perempuan.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Hyukjae, meresapi harumnya perempuan itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Aiden mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya.

Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas payudara Hyukjae yang ranum dan menggoda, Aiden mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya.

Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya.

Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Hyukjae, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya.

Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Hyukjae untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Hyukjae. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Aiden akan mengambil Hyukjae, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung.

Hyukjae melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang.

Hyukjae berpikir mungkin Donghae memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Hyukjae melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat.

Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub.

Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Hyukjae berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel.

Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Hyukjae tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas payudaranya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru.

Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit? Lama Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu.

Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Donghae memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Hyukjae menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya.

Tetapi tentu saja Hyukjae tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah."

Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat disebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Hyukjae mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Donghae.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Donghae datar.

Hyukjae melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal.

Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sooyoung mempunyai seorang putri yang dirahasiakan."

Donghae bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Hyukjae masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Donghae, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka.

Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Hyukjae nyaman berada didalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?16

Donghae menoleh menatap Hyukjae yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun."

Donghae menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Donghae bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Donghae bukan?

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Donghae dengan ragu,

"Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Donghae terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Hyukjae, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau disini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Hyukjae."

Dan entah kenapa Hyukjae menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Donghae itu.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi Donghae yang sekarang makan malam dengan Hyukjae sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Hyukjae beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Hyukjae merasa tidak nyaman.

Donghae tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Hyukjae juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup.

Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya, dengan gugup,

"Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."17

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Hyukjaw dari atas gelasnya.

Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya.

Hyukjae meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Donghae dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Donghae yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya.

Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi.

Donghae sudah berdiri di belakang Hyukjae, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Hyukjae dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Donghae, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Hyukjae, membuat bulu kuduk Hyukjae berdiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Hyukjae? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

Debar di jantung Hyukjae makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar.

Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti...tidak, saya hanya lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah."

Donghae masih berbisik pelan di telinga Hyukjae. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher gaun Hyukjae sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh.

Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Hyukjae, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Hyukjae gemetaran,

"Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Hyukjae bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Donghae di pintu.

Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan saya Donghae."

Suara Hyukjae pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.

Donghae terkekeh pelan di belakang Hyukjae. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Donghae menjauh.19

"Selamat beristirahat Hyukjae..."

Hyukjae tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya.

Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama.

Donghae yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Donghae dalam mimpi Hyukjae beberapa waktu lalu..

Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Aiden.

Hyukjae memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan.

Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat.

Hyukjae harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan.

Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Hyukjae merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Hyukjae terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya.

Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini? Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan.

Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Hyukjae waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Youngwoon." Suara Youngwoon sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Donghae meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Saya.. saya baik-baik saja."

Hyukjae merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Youngwoon tampak berdiri disana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk makan malam." Hyukjae tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Youngwoon.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Youngwoon yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Hyukjae sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona Hyukjae. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Donghae ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Youngwoon sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."20

Hyukjae termangu. Kenapa Donghae ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan.

Sementara itu, langkah Youngwoon tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu,

"Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Youngwoon menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu, benaknya berputar mencari alasan, "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Youngwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Hyukjae menatap Youngwoon dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam."

Youngwoon berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Youngwoon.

Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?21

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari."

Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Hyukjae melirik berkas-berkas itu, Donghae tersenyum,

"Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan-wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Hyukjae, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Hyukjae mengikuti permintaan Donghae dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Donghae, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu.

Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas, "Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf,

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Donghae yang biasa. Hyukjae menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Donghae yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus.

Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Hyukjae masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam dan Donghae mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan?

Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Donghae yang kemarin masih bisadimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..."

Donghae tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius,

"Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Hyukjae... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..."

Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Hyukjae sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Donghae dan kakak Donghae yang lebih tua,

"Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya JungSoo." Mata Donghae tampak sedih,

"Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun JungSoo... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum JungSoo meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Hyukjae menatap foto JungSoo di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"JungSoo pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam.

"Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang putri yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun."

Hyukjae mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya..

Apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Hyukjae... putri JungSoo adalah dirimu."

Donghae melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Hyukjae,

"Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Hyukjae menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar.

Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada?

Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui dimana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Hyukjae mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip.

Sisanya adalah warisan dari Sooyoung... tetapi Hyukjae menyadari dia percaya kepada Donghae, JungSoo adalah ayahnya.

Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan?

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Donghae,

"Apakah ayah saya...dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata Saya Hyukjae, itu terlalu formal."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Hyukjae, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Sooyoung membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa JungSoo akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam JungSoo kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut JungSoo karena telah memperkosa Sooyoung. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi JungSoo begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu."

Donghae mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada JungSoo secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini."

Donghae mendorong album foto itu kepada Hyukjae. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Hyukjae.

Tentu saja Donghae tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Hyukjae ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Hyukjae secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Hyukjae membuka album-album foto itu.

Donghae benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam..

matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..."

Mata Donghae melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..."

Donghae menghela napas panjang, "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Hyukjae menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan putri yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya.

Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu seakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya,

"Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Hyukjae ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup.

Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Hyukjae.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Hyukjae dengan serius,

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini, selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, JungSoo memintaku menjagamu. JungSoo meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada JungSoo, mereka melarangku mendekatimu, apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Sooyoung sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Sooyoung. Jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Hyukjae sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya,

"Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."24

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Sooyoung, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada JungSoo, untuk menjagamu sebagai putriku."

Donghae mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Sooyoung, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Hyukjae puterinya, Donghae lebih tertarik menjadikan Hyukjae istrinya.

Sementara itu Hyukjae berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Donghae begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Hyukjae tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Sooyoung menikah nanti.

Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Donghae menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana..Sooyoung meninggal dan..." Donghae menghela napas panjang,

"Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu disini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku."25

Hyukjae tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan atas tingkah Donghae yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini.

Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang JungSoo yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.."

Donghae melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Donghae, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku."

.

.

.

.

"Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik."Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Donghae, "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

"Diam Aiden!" Donghae menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat."25

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Hyukjae pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Donghae mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Aiden hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas,

"Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Donghae? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu."

Donghae terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Aiden dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Hyukjae, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Hyukjae daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Hyukjae bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."

Aiden mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Donghae, dia menatap Donghae penuh spekulasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Walaupun begitu, Hyukjae tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun. Percuma saja Donghae. Apapun yang terjadi Hyukjae akan menjadi milikku."

Tawa Aiden masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Youngwoon?"

Youngwoon menatap ragu ke arah Donghae, tahu kalau Aiden mendengarkan di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Donghae menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu."

Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi,

"Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan."

Monster...

Youngwoon membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Aiden, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun.

Youngwoon takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Aiden. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Donghae mengalahkan segelanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Donghae, Youngwoon akan melaksanakan instruksinya.

Melindungi Hyukjae dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Aiden, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?"

Sapaan itu membuat Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Sooyoung membuat semuanya makin menarik."

"Tetapi anak gelap Sooyoung itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Jongjin menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Yesung tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Sooyoung melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun."

Jongjin mengambil berkas Yesung dan mengamati foto Hyukjae yang terpampang di sana.

"Siapa namanya? Hyukjae? Hmmm dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya."

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Yesung tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Sooyoung sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan artis dan wartawan.

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Jongjin menatap Yesung dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Hyukjae berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Hyukjae."27

Yesung mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Hyukjae berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Hyukjae, Hyukjae tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan.

Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Hyukjae berada, gadis itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Yesung bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Hyukjae.

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Sooyoung, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, Lee Donghae menjadi satu lagi masalah besar.

Sejak kematian Sooyoung dia sangat sulit ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya.

Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Lee Donghae.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Jongjin mengusulkan.

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Lee Donghae? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas. Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Lee Donghae selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."28

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Jongjin, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, dirumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Jongjin.

Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Yesung menyimpulkan.

Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Lee Donghae.

Well, kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu.

Yesung bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo saya kembali update. Terimakasih untuk yg sudah meninggalkan review, maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu :)

Mulai sekarang saya akan usahakan update 2-3 hari sekali lagi. Mohon dukungannya :)

29

29

29


	4. Chapter 4

FROM THE DARKEST SIDE

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Aiden Lee

.

Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel hebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

BAB 4

.

.

.

"JungSoo sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan dikebun belakang rumah. Donghae sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Hyukjae duduk dan bercerita.

Tentu saja Hyukjae tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang JungSoo, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Tetapi Donghae mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Hyukjae dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Sooyoung kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata...Apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku. Aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar tapi kalau lebih dari itu tidak bisa, jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Donghae berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Hyukjae, tetapi Hyukjae tidak melihatnya.

Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.2

Donghae begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Hyukjae, disana ada foto JungSoo dan dengan rinci Donghae menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya,

"Ini foto JungSoo waktu wisuda..."

Donghae menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Hyukjae.

"Dia sangat gugup pagi itu karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, JungSoo mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah JungSoo tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi JungSoo harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu. Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah JungSoo sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah JungSoo ditugaskan ke salah satu cabang perusahaan di Yunani, didekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah JungSoo sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum. Dan kemudian ayah JungSoo harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan disinilah aku."

Donghae tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu JungSoo."

Hyukjae mendengarkan kisah Donghae dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang tuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka.

Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Donghae di hati Hyukjae, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Donghae menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto,

"Mari kita bahas lagi tentang JungSoo, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Sooyoung. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal JungSoo, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Donghae dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya.

Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya.

Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam.

Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Hyukjae terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya semakin terisak.

Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Appa..." Hyukjae mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Appa..."

Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Donghae berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Hyukjae. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Hyukjae." Donghae menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Hyukjae mengerti.

Tetapi kekejaman Aiden-lah yang menyebabkan Hyukjae tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Aiden melakukannya dengan tangan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam." Aiden memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon, "Buat seperti kecelakaan."

Suara Kyuhyun di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin."

Aiden meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu.

Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Kyuhyun untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempat Hyukjae bekerja terbakar habis. Hyukjae tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

.

.

.

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Hyukjae terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa.

Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Hyukjae bekerja.

Hyukjae mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk, siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis seperti itu?

Hyukjae membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula.

Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Hyukjae membatin. Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku."

Donghae mengusulkan ketika Hyukjae menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Donghae, aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Donghae memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Hyukjae merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Donghae. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu."

Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum. Bagaimana Hyukjae bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Hyukjae tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Donghae berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Donghae yang ditemui oleh Hyukjae setiap harinya, hanya Donghae teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Donghae satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Donghae sangat rumit dan Hyukjae harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi di sebuah biro wisata.

Tetapi Donghae dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Hyukjae berkembang kepada Donghae.

Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan warna rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, termasuk Hyukjae.

Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Donghae yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona.

Donghae selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Hyukjae merasa nyaman bersama Donghae, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Lee Donghae? Pipi Hyukjae memerah.

Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu.

Lagipula Donghae pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah putri JungSoo. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya.

Hyukjae sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Hyukjae yakin Donghae akan mencari wanita berpengalaman seperti Sooyoung daripada melirik perempuan ingusan seperti dirinya.

Dengan tegas Hyukjae berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

.

.

.

.

Aiden merasa bosan.

Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Donghae, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Donghae, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Donghae dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Hyukjae di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Donghae terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Hyukjae, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya.

Aiden tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi. Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Donghae sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Aiden hanya tinggal menunggu Donghae lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

Dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Hyukjae, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

Tunggu Hyukjae, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal."

Donghae meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Hyukjae penuh permintaan maaf, "Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam. Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Donghae, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini."

Hyukjae tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Donghae, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Donghae terkekeh, "Sungguh Hyukjae, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan-kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa."

Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Hyukjae, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

"Lady, maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?"

Hyukjae terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Donghae, Donghae melangkah mundur, mengajak Hyukjae ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu.

Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Hyukjae di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dibimbingnya Hyukjae mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Hyukjae terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Donghae, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."10

Donghae ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual.

Dan ketika Donghae menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Hyukjae yang lembut.

Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Hyukjae, dan memagut bibir bawah Hyukjae.

Donghae menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Hyukjae menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Hyukjae supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Hyukjae erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Donghae sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya.

Ketika bibir Hyukjae membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Hyukjae dan berjalinan disana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Donghae melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Hyukjae, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Hyukjae." Bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae menolak ajakan sensual itu?

Mata Donghae begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Hyukjae seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae seolah Hyukjae sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Kesan pertama Hyukjae atas kamar Donghae adalah kamar itu begitu gelap.

Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau."

Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya, Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dan berpikir.

Donghae begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Donghae yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Hyukjae hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini.

Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Hyukjae ternggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap.

Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Donghae sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Hyukjae, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Hyukjae lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi.

Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Hyukjae, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya.

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang."

Donghae mengerang parau.

Jemarinya bergerak dan menurunkan gaun Hyukjae, terus menurunkannya sampai ke pinggang, melepaskan bra Hyukjae dengan cekatan sehingga buah dada Hyukjae yang ranum terpampang di depannya,

"Ah...indahnya...Hyukjae yang indah..aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang."

Jemari Donghae bergerak lembut dan menyentuh putting payudara Hyukjae, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut.

Hyukjae mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Donghae... jangan... jangan disitu."

Hyukjae mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di putingnya yang sekarang menegak kaku dan payudaranya yang mengeras, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.13

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan disini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual.

Lelaki itu menjilat puting Hyukjae sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut, "Apa Hyukjae? Katakan lagi...kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Donghae.. yaa...Ahhh disitu Hae."

Hyukjae mengerang putus asa, putingnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Donghae yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda.

Dan Donghae mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Hyukjae tersiksa lama-lama. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap puting Hyukjae dengan penuh gairah, memuja payudara Hyukjae bergantian, membuat tubuh Hyukjae menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba.

Jemari Donghae bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Hyukjae, tempat dimana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Donghae.

Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap gaunnya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalam berendanya, dan menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Dengan ahlinya Donghae menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri hati-hati dan menemukan titik paling sensitif di tubuh Hyukjae.

Jemari Donghae mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Hyukjae seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang.

Mata Donghae mengamati setiap reaksi Hyukjae dengan penuh gairah.

Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini menggesek titik sensitif Hyukjae dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar. Erangan Hyukjae makin kencang, membuat mata Donghae berkabut penuh gairah.

"Hyukjae yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Hyukjae dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu."

Dicumbunya telinga Hyukjae membuat gadis itu menggeliat penuh gairah. Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Donghae menelanjangi Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya.

Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya.

Donghae tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati- hari. Hyukjae masih perawan dan Donghae harus menjaga supaya Hyukjae terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya.

Donghae akan terus menggoda Hyukjae sampai tiba saatnya tubuh perempuan itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Donghae mencumbu Hyukjae, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Hyukjae, di lehernya, pundaknya, payudaranya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Hyukjae menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu kewanitaannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Hyukjae. Lidah Donghae mengusap titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Hyukjae dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Hyukjae memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.14

Ketika Donghae memutuskan bahwa Hyukjae sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang didepan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Donghae tampak sangat...jantan.

Oh Astaga... Hyukjae tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya dan dia...perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa takut.

Donghae rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Hyukjae. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Hyukjae dengan tak kalah lembutnya,

"Jangan takut sayang. Aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu, tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu."

Hyukjae percaya. Kelembutan di mata Donghae membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Hyukjae membuka dirinya untuk Donghae, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek kewanitaannya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Hyukjae. 15

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Donghae berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti. bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya. kau mengerti Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae percaya.

Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki kewanitaan Hyukjae.

Tetapi Hyukjae terasa sangat sempit sehingga Donghae harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Donghae menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Hyukjae merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di kewanitaannya.

Hyukjae menjerit, mencakar lengan Donghae meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Donghae tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menemukan penghalang itu, dan dia harus menembusnya.

Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat, penghalang itu terkoyak, diiringi erangan kesakitan Hyukjae.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Donghae sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Hyukjae, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Hyukjae untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya.

Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Hyukjae,

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Donghae berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Hyukjae lembut.16

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana.

Air matanya turun dan Donghae mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Donghae serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman."

Lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?"

Donghae memandang Hyukjae cemas. Tetapi Hyukjae sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Donghae di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae tersenyum menerima jawaban Hyukjae, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Hyukjae Ahhh..kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..."

Donghae berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

Pinggul Hyukjae bergerak mengikuti Donghae membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya.

Sensasi gerakan tubuh Donghae pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya.

Hyukjae akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus.

Dan samar dia mendengar Donghae mengerang, lelaki itu meledak didalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.17

.

.

.

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Hyukjae yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya.

Hyukjae menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Donghae, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang.

Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae penuh cinta,

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

Tatapan Donghae kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru,

"Aku juga Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. Payudaranya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda.

Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Hyukjae, dari dada turun ke kewanitaannya dan memainkannya disana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora.

Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Donghae yang dicintainya.

"Donghae?"

Hyukjae mengelus punggung Donghae yang sudah mulai menindihnya.

Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Hyukjae dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Hyukjae.

Donghae tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Hyukjae melihat Donghae tersenyum samar.

Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Hyukjae ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya ketakutannya itu.

Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Donghae membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Hyukjae yakin Donghae tidak akan menyakitinya.

Donghae mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya.

Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Donghae.

.

.

.

Aiden tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Hyukjae yang memejamkan matanya.

Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya. "Kau akan menikmatinya sayang...dan kita baru saja mulai."

Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Hyukjae.

Perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya.19

.

.

.

.

19Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Donghae yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Hyukjae bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Donghae memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Hyukjae, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya.

Hyukjae mencengkeram pundak Donghae, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Donghae memasukinya.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Donghae sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Hyukjae, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas.

Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Hyukjae dan bibir bawah Hyukjae, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten.

Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat.

Donghae tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Hyukjae ke puncak kenikmatan dengan19cepat dan meledak, hingga Hyukjae hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Donghae mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Hyukjae membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu.

Donghae menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda.

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Hyukjae begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Donghae tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya.

Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Hyukjae.

Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Hyukjae dan mengangkatnya ke atas..

"Donghae...?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita..."

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan kewanitaan Hyukjae. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Hyukjae kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Donghae benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Donghae seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Hyukjae.

Yang tidak Hyukjae sadari...sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Aiden.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat.

Kewanitaannya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Donghae masih ada di sebelahnya.

Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya.

Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Hyukjae dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Hyukjae berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika Hyukjae sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela.

Tetapi sepertinya Donghae tidak merasakan itu.

Jemarinya menelusuri leher Hyukjae, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke buah dadanya, jemarinya menelusur disana, mengusap dengan lembut ke buah dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya...dan Hyukjae melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Donghae tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku."

Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan.

Membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Donghae menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Hyukjae lembut, dan mengelus pipinya,

"Untuk semua kekasaranku...ini...bekas-bekas ini... Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Sayang.."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Donghae.

Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman ditubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras.

Tetapi Hyukjae semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Donghae terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas.

Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu...kau memar-memar seperti ini."

Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Sayang."

Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae, "Tidak apa-apa Donghae, toh aku tidak menyadarinya semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae. "Maafkan aku."

Hyukjae tertegun. Donghae tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh.

Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Donghae terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja.

Tetapi sekarang Donghae tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Hyukjae langsung memeluknya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hae."

Dan Donghae terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau brengsek." Donghae menatap bayangan Aiden di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Aiden mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula...kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Hyukjae, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."

"Sedikit katamu?!" Donghae menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Hyukjae tadi pagi.

Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Hyukjae dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Hyukjae memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin kewanitaaanya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Aiden! Dia baru kehilangan keperawanannya, Demi Tuhan!"

"Ah ya..." Aiden tertawa, "Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperawanan Hyukjae kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya Donghae. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."

"Brengsek!" Donghae menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang kearah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Aiden terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil.

Tetapi Aiden tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Donghae,"Hati-hati Darren." Aiden bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, aku akan menguasai tubuh ini."

.

.

.

.

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam."

Youngwoon mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Donghae, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Donghae dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Aiden menjadi kuat."

Donghae mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah dan Aiden melukai Hyukjae."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Hyukjae membuat tuan Aiden semakin kuat."23

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Hyukjae dari diriku... tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Youngwoon." Suara Donghae menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Youngwoon?"

Youngwoon mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Aiden yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya.

Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Donghae sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya sangat jahat.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, menatap Youngwoon dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Youngwoon.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan pada saatnya nanti Youngwoon."

.

.

.

.

Yesung mengamati rumah Hyukjae dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa.

Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk. Kenapa Hyukjae menghilang setelah kematian ibunya dirumah milyuner itu? Apakah Hyukjae tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan?

Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Yesung sudah mencoba mencari di semua23orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Hyukjae, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Tidak ada yang tahu di mana perempuan itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Hyukjae, Yesung langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Yesung menunjuk ke arah rumah Hyukjae.

Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Hyukjae dan tersenyum,

"Maksud anda Nona Hyukjae?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal Nona Hyukjae bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia perempuan yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Hyukjae.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Yesung langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Sooyoung, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Hyukjae.

Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Nona Hyukjae dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata nona Hyukjae dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Yesung merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu.

Bahwa Hyukjae pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Lee Donghae itu.

Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi berarti Hyukjae ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul.

Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Donghae pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Donghae menyembunyikan Hyukjae di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Yesung menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Donghae dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada dibalik pagar yang tinggi itu.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! kau terluka."

Hyukjae menyentuh jemari Donghae yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"25

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi."

Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Hyukjae, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Donghae sangat menguras energi. Pipi Hyukjae memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Donghae sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Hae."

Tatapan Donghae kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Hyukjae, mengelusnya lembut,

"Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Hyukjae mengernyit.

Donghae berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya. Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Donghae tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Hyukjae lembut. "Kau harus tahu Hyukkie, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Donghae, "Aku percaya, Hae.."

.

.

.

.

Ketika Yesung sedang mengamati rumah Donghae di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana.

Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Lee Donghae dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Yesung, "Anda Yesung wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya."

Youngwoon menghela napas panjang, "Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah tuan Lee Donghae. saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?" Yesung langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Youngwoon melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri diluar mobil Yesung, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Yesung ragu. Dia menatap Youngwoon lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik.

Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi Klik terdengar dan Youngwoon melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yesung kemudian.26

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

.

.

.

.

Youngwoon tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yesung, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Yesung hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Yesung untuk membantunya.

Tuan Donghae telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Hyukjae kabur kalau tiba waktunya Aiden menguasai tubuhnya.

Dia harus menyelamatkan Hyukjae dari Aiden. Tetapi Tuan Donghae melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya.

Youngwoon harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Donghae tahu, karena kalau Tuan Donghae tahu, Aiden kemungkinan besar juga tahu.

Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Youngwoon tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Aiden.

Youngwoon telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Donghae.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Yesung untuk membantunya.

"Nona Hyukjae terjebak di rumah Tuan Donghae, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Donghae ingin menjadikan nona Hyukjae sebagai pengganti Ibunya."

Youngwoon menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Hyukjae melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Donghae pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa nona Hyukjae menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Hyukjae kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus.

Yesung menghela napas panjang. Merasa senang,

"Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Hyukjae atau obsesi Tuan Donghae untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya."

Youngwoon tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Donghae bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Yesung mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Hyukjae. Siapa laki-laki yang menghamili Sooyoung di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."27

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Yesung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai,

"Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Hyukjae?"

Youngwoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Nona Hyukjae. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Nona Hyukjae melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya.

"Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Nona Hyukjae melarikan diri. Semoga cukup."

Youngwoon meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Hyukjae dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan sehalanya... Yesung membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu.

Tapi Youngwoon tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Lee Donghae adalah hal yang sangat sulit,

"Apakah Lee Donghae sebegitu hebatnya?" Yesung Youngwoon mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Nona Hyukjae sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Nona Hyukjae sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya."

Youngwoon mengisyaratkan Yesung untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Youngwoon tersenyum kepada Yesung, mengulurkan tangan dan Yesung menjabatnya,

"Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Yesung. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu anda lagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda."

Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Yesung memandang sampai Youngwoon menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu.

Diambilnya, dan diintipnya. Semuanya dalam dolar amerika. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar.

.

.

.

.

Donghae merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Aiden begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya.

Donghae sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Hyukjae menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini.

Sosok kejam Aiden. Hyukjae pasti akan langsung membencinya. Jauh di dalam sana Aiden tertawa mengejek.

"Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Donghae, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau!"

Donghae mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Aiden di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Hyukjae."

"Hyukjae milikku." Aiden mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Donghae, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Youngwoon, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Hyukjae akan menjadi milikku."

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Donghae menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Hyukje, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya."

Aiden terkekeh, "Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Donghae." Aiden tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu...apakah Hyukjae masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Sooyoung, kakek dan nenek dari pihak JungSoo, dan kedua orang tuanya, Sooyoung dan JungSoo. Hyukjae pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu."

Donghae mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam.

"Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Donghae. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."Aiden tertawa. Dan saat itulah Donghae merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Aiden terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Hyukjae.."

Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang.

Hyukjae mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasa sangat cemas. Donghae tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Hyukjae hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Donghae ketika dia berpapasan dengan Youngwoon.

Lelaki itu30mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Nona Hyukjae..." Youngwoon membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Donghae menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Hyukjae melirik ke arah ruang kerja Donghae, kemudian menatap Youngwoon dengan bingung.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Youngwoon, Donghae mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Youngwoon tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya. Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Donghae bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Aiden sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang.

Aiden bertekad kuat memiliki Hyukjae dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Aiden.

Apakah sekarang Tuan Donghae sedang melawan Aiden di dalam sana? Jantung Youngwoon berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Dia belum menyiapkan Nona Hyukjae untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. Well, Youngwoon harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Nona Hyukjae." Youngwoon berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."30

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Youngwoon?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya."

Youngwoon mengajak Hyukjae ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Donghae dan Aiden hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

.

.

.

.

Mata Hyukjae membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi."Kepribadian ganda?! Apakah kau serius Youngwoon?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Hyukjae, mengenai Donghae dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Aiden.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Donghae tampak begitu berbeda. Alter egonya Tuan Aiden sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya."

Hyukjae tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Donghae tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Hyukjae sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Hyukjae merasakan bahwa Donghae membawa aura menakutkan.

Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Donghae meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk.

Dan terakhir...kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Donghae berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Wajah Hyukjae menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Aiden? Apakah Aiden yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya ?

"Tuan Aiden terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan JungSoo meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Donghae hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda kesana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Aiden menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga. Saat itulah Tuan Aiden pertama kali bertemu dengan anda."

Youngwoon menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Aiden kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam.

"Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan. Oh astaga! mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Dong...Aiden di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Youngwoon mengangguk meyakinkan Hyukjae.

"Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Aiden terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Aiden sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Hyukjae bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan32dan penyesalan di mata Aiden ketika dia membunuh penodong itu.

Juga ketika dia akan membunuh Hyukjae kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan tetapi kemudian, Aiden mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Hyukjae karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Hyukjae mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Aiden, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Donghae dan Tuan Aiden sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Donghae. Ketika Tuan Aiden ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya."

Youngwoon menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Donghae. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Aiden terobsesi kepada anda karena itu."

Karena sebuah plester? Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak!

Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Aiden. Hyukjae satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya.

Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Aiden terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Youngwoon menatap Hyukjae sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Donghae dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Aiden terlalu kuat.."

Jantung Hyukje berdebar, entah kenapa.

"Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Aiden-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, JungSoo dan yang terakhir ibu anda, Nona Sooyoung..."

Kata-kata Youngwoon bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun.

Hyukje sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya, "Apa?"

"Yang pertama Tuan Aiden bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu JungSoo mengetahui bahwa Tuan Donghae mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Donghae yang ada di rumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Donghae mengaku tidak ingat apapun. Sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Aiden supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Aiden, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Donghae lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan Donghae lalu mengirimkan Tuan Donghae ke psikiater dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Aiden. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Aiden pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Aiden hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Donghae lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan."

Youngwoon melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Hyukjae menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu.

Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Aiden bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Donghae. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda. lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan JungSoo sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan, mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Youngwoon tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Aiden telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Hyukjae merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Aiden benar-benar kejam dan dia..dia satu tubuh dengan Donghae, Donghae yang dicintainya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Aiden telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh JungSoo, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya.

Aiden telah merenggut kesempatan Hyukjae untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya.

Dan Aiden sama dengan sama dengan Aiden.

Hati Hyukjae berdarah oleh rasa sakit. Tetapi Youngwoon rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak-koyak hati Hyukjae.

"Kemudian Tuan Aiden mengejar anda. Dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan JungSoo. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Aiden mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Sooyoung sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya. Kemudian, Tuan Donghae berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Aiden dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Donghae ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya."

Youngwoon menarik napas panjang.

"Saya ada di sisi Tuan Donghae waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita..."

Karena itulah Donghae tampak sangat menyesal. Hyukjae bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Donghae kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya...rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Aiden tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal..."

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit dia meninggal di rumah, tidak mungkin Aiden yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Aiden yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek anda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda."

Youngwoon menatap Hyukjae lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Hyukjae ingat. Pembantu itu, perempuan setengah baya yang datang dipagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Aiden. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Aiden."

Hyukjae ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Donghae kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada JungSoo, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah JungSoo meninggal. Jadi Tuan Aiden mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda."

Dan yang Donghae tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album.

Hyukjae membatin. Menunggu Youngwoon melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda, dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia."34

Mata Hyukjae terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Aiden, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Aiden berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Aiden, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Aiden, dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, Tuan Aiden sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda."

Hyukjae ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya.

Waktu itu Hyukjae berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati.

Hyukjae tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya.

Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Hyukjae menetes dipipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Aiden sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Hyukjae.

Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Aiden juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Youngwoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Sooyoung berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Aiden mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian nona Sooyoung menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Aiden marah."Youngwoon menatap Hyukjae yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Aiden mendorong Nona Sooyoung jatuh dari tangga."

Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Hyukjae. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan.

Aiden benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Lucas.

"Kenapa Donghae mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Hyukjae menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Youngwoon menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Aiden makin kuat dari hari ke hari. dia bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Donghae. Tuan Donghae meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."36

Hyukjae gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Aiden. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Donghae.

Bagaimana kalau Donghae kalah dan Aiden menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap."

Youngwoon bergumam dengan gelisah.

Hyukjae menyadari Youngwoon gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya.

Takut kepada Aiden yang mengerikan.36

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLS?


End file.
